1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to post-foaming detergent compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to compositions containing unique combinations of surfactants and coupling agents that solubilize volatile hydrocarbons to provide instant foaming products such as, for example, instant foaming cleaners, shave creams or hair care products.
2. Background of Related Art
The importance and consumer applications of post-foaming detergent compositions are well established. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,944 discloses clear shampoo formulations which are aqueous solutions of water-soluble salts of lauryl sulfate, volatile hydrocarbon, a tertiary amine oxide and water soluble gums.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,979 a clear formulation is provided by using aqueous soap solution and a surface active agent such as amine oxide or alkanolamides and a volatile water-soluble organic liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,427 achieves a clear solubilized volatile hydrocarbon formulation by using water soluble anionic alkali metal C.sub.10 -C.sub.16 alkyl ether sulfate, water dispersible ethoxylated fatty alcohol or fatty ester, isopropyl myristate, mono- or disaccharide and a blend of volatile hydrocarbons such as n-pentane and isobutane. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,427 states at column 6, line 20-27 that "the omission of a single component adversely effects the unique properties of the total composition. Accordingly the criticality of the essential ingredients and the specificality of each ingredients is necessary in the formulation of the present novel post-foaming shower gel products."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,857, an oil in water emulsion with foaming surfactants that are utilized to increase solubility of a volatile hydrocarbon.
It would be desireable to provide an instant foaming, clear solution or gel which has an application in cleansing hair or skin or any substrates such as fabric or hard surface which may require cleaning.